


Vergo's Yandere Girlfriend

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aura - Freeform, Everyone is afraid of Vergo's girlfriend, F/M, Humor, Law gets kidnapped, Vergo Jr., Vergo has a girlfriend, Vergo's girlfriend is a Yandere, Yandere girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: One of Vergo’s Marine subordinates is obsessed with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Doflamingo: 30 years old**  
**Vergo: 30 years old**  
 **Aura: 32 years old**  
 **Baby 5: 13 years old**

                “Vergo-san is back!” Baby 5 called. “He brought his girlfriend with him!”

                Everyone thought they had misheard. “Baby 5, Vergo doesn’t have a girlfriend,”

                “Yes he does!” Baby 5 insisted. “He brought a woman with him!”

                Doflamingo was confused. Vergo always came alone to make sure nobody in the Marines found his true allegiance out. Besides, there was no way that _Vergo_ of all people had a girlfriend.

                “Doffy, I’m back,” Vergo said as he entered the base.

                A woman stood by his side, clinging onto his arms. She had short, wavy, black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a gentle smile on her face. “Hi there, I’m Aura,” There must have been some kind of mistake. This woman seemed too kind and soft. There was no way that she and Vergo were dating.

                “It’s been a while, Vergo,” Doflamingo reached out to pat his friend on the back when a dark atmosphere filled the room.

                Aura grabbed Doflamingo’s wrist and twisted it. A loud crack was heard and Doflamingo let out a sudden cry of pain, holding his broken wrist in his uninjured hand. Aura’s expression was no longer a gentle smile. It was pure anger. “How _dare_ you try to touch _my_ Vergo!? Are you trying to steal him away from me!?”

                “Aura!” Vergo scolded. “You’re not supposed to attack Doffy!”

                Aura’s expression reverted to normal. “Sorry Ver-chan!” She then glared at the other Donquixote Pirates. “If any of you try to take Vergo away from me, I will not hesitate to kill you!”

                “What the hell is wrong with you!?” Doflamingo demanded. “Who the hell are you!?”

                “I’m Vergo’s girlfriend!” Aura claimed. “Nobody’s allowed to touch Vergo except me!”

                “We won’t forgive you for attack Doffy!” Trebol attempted to attack Aura.

                Aura quickly appeared in front of Trebol and slammed a Haki-coated foot on his face. “VERGO’S MINE!” She threw a barrage of Haki-infused attacks. “I WON’T LET YOU STEAL HIM AWAY! HE’S MINE! MINE! MINE!”

                “Vergo stop your damn girlfriend!” Diamante shouted. “She’s killing Trebol!”

                Aura’s attention turned to Diamante. “You need to show respect to your superior! You must address him as Vergo-sama! No, don’t talk to him at all!” She started to attack the Diamond Executive. “I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!”

                “She’s obsessed with Vergo-zamasu!” Jora commented.

                “Aura, stop attacking my family!” Vergo ordered.

                Aura stopped. “Anything for you, Ver-chan!” She planted a kiss on his cheek. “Even if they’re your family, I won’t allow them to take you away from me,”

                “Aura-san, how did you fall in love with Vergo-san?” Baby 5 asked.

                “It was love at first sight,” Aura sighed as she remembered how they met. “I had just gotten back from the funeral of one of my best friends. I was placed in Ver-chan’s squad, G-5. When I saw him, I immediately knew he was the one. Child, have you ever fallen in love with someone before?”

                “There was this boy who gave me a flower in town!” Baby 5 recalled. “But then Young Master killed him!”

                “If you love someone, don’t _ever_ let _anyone_ get in your way,” Aura advised. “Even if you have to murder people, don’t let them get in the way of love. That’s why I carry my trusty chainsaw around with me!”

                Baby 5 used her Devil Fruit to change her arm into a chainsaw and began to walk towards Doflamingo. Doflamingo backed away. “Baby 5, what are you doing?”

                “Don’t get in the way of me and my future husband!” Baby 5 charged at the captain.

                “Your girlfriend is a bad influence on Baby 5!” Doflamingo shouted towards Vergo.

                “Aww, she’s such a wonderful child,” Aura said. “Vergo, we should have children!”

                “No,”

XXX

                Vergo needed some documents for Doflamingo. However, to get those documents he needed permission from a vice admiral or above. Aura had Vergo relax in his office while she went to get those documents. She kicked down the door to Aokiji’s office. “HAND OVER THE DAMN DOCUMENTS!”

                Aokiji lifted up his sleeping mask and pointed to the file on his desk. “I was gonna give it to him but a nap seemed better,”

                “You made a wise choice,” Aura snatched the documents off his desk. “You don’t deserve to lay your eyes on _my_ Vergo!”

                Aokiji just shrugged as she left, placing his sleeping mask back on his eyes and resuming his nap.

                Aura handed the file to Vergo. “Here you go my dear Ver-chan!”

                “I need another file from Akainu,” Vergo said.

                “Wait here my dear Ver-chan,” Aura then bolted towards Akainu’s office, destroying the door. “GIVE ME THE ****ING FILE! IT’S FOR MY VER-CHAN!” Her chainsaw was in her arms.

                Akainu paled at the sight of her. Usually he would punish any soldier that was as disrespectful as she was being right now, but he didn’t want to be a dead man. Screw Absolute Justice! He wasn’t going to fight Aura when it came to something for her boyfriend.

                “Here you go Ver-chan!” Aura handed the second file to Vergo.

                “Could you get me the file from Kizaru?”

                This time, however, Aura refused. “I’ll face Dragon the Revolutionary, Bakazuki the Big Red Dog, the Sleeping Ice Cube, Rocinante’s father, Monkey Guy, the Gorosei, and even the Celestial Dragons for you. But there is no way in hell I’m going near Kizaru,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergo’s crazy Yandere girlfriend claims that they adopted a boy that she totally didn’t kidnap. Also, she totally didn’t steal her deceased friend’s will.

**Doflamingo: 30 years old**  
Vergo: 30 years old  
Aura: 32 years old  
Law: 15 years old

                Vergo had returned once again to inform Doflamingo of his findings. Surprisingly, Aura wasn’t with him this time. “Where’s Aura-san?” Baby 5 asked.

                “She just disappeared,” Vergo answered. “Usually she leaves several dozen notes when just going out to restock on supplies. I’m surprised that she didn’t leave a single one this time,”

                “Aren’t you worried about your girlfriend?” Doflamingo asked, although he was glad that she wasn’t around.

                “She’ll be fine; she terrifies even the Celestial Dragons,” Vergo pointed out. “Besides, she’s nothing more than a subordinate to me,”

                “Wise choice acknowledging that Ver-chan belongs to _me_ and _only_ me,” The statement was addressed to Doflamingo, though Aura was still not in sight. A few second later, the door was knocked off its hinges. Aura stood there and a familiar teen was tied up in seastone chains by her side. “Ver-chan, we now have a son!”

                “I’m not your son!” Law snapped. “You’re just some random crazy lady that kidnapped me!”

                “Law!?” The Donquixote Pirates exclaimed.

                Law froze for a moment. “You brought me back here!?”

                “Ver-chan, meet our new son, Vergo Jr.!” Aura introduced.

                “My name is Law and I’m not your son and sure as hell not Vergo’s son!”

                “It’s Vergo-san!” Vergo slammed his fist down on Law’s head.

                “Vergo Jr. hit his head earlier,” Aura claimed.

                “You knocked me out and tied me up in seastone chains!”

                “Vergo Jr. has a very wide imagination,” Aura lied.

                “I’m literally _still_ tied up!”

                “By the way, my best friend’s will clearly states that I’m his godmother,” Aura held up an envelope.

                “That envelope says ‘The Last Will and Testament of Donquixote Rocinante’!” Doflamingo gaped in shock.

                “It’s also unopened!” Law added. “How the hell does a crazy person like you even know Cora-san!? Wait, never mind, don’t answer that. Cora-san’s related to a crazy bastard for a brother,”

                “Law, I can clearly hear you,” Doflamingo pointed out.

                Aura slapped Doflamingo. “Don’t backtalk Vergo Jr.!”

                A cruel smirk made his way to Law’s face as he noticed Doflamingo back away, too afraid to fight back. “Hey ‘Mama,’” He said in his cutest, childish voice he could muster and with large, puppy eyes. “Doflamingo hurt me real bad,”

                Aura cracked her knuckles. “You _dared_ to harm Vergo Jr.!?” Doflamingo did the most logical thing to do in this situation; he dashed out the door and ran for his life. Aura was hot on his heels. “GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

                Another Marine, a male with spiky black hair and light grey eyes, ran into the base. He was sweating buckets and panting like crazy. “Aura…give back…Roci’s will…”

                “The crazy lady’s chasing Doflamingo,” Law informed.

                “Damn it!” The Marine groaned and collapsed to the floor. He lifted his head up. “You’re Law, right?”

                Law narrowed his eyes. “What if I am?”

                “Roci told me to keep you away from Vergo,” He stood back up. “I’m Rei Alistair by the way, Roci’s bestest friend of all,”

As he reached to unchain the teen, Vergo kneed him in the stomach. “You will stay away from Vergo Jr.!”

                Everyone gave Vergo an ‘are-you-****ing-serious?’ look. “I’m not Vergo Jr.!” Law screamed.

                “Hush son,” Vergo covered Law’s mouth with duct tape. “I will teach you to follow my footsteps and serve Doffy,”

                “Oh my god, did you get high with Kizaru!?” Alistair exclaimed. “I told you that Kizaru ate the Drug-Drug Fruit and that his mere presence will cause you to be affected!”

                “I thought that he ate the Light-Light Fruit?” Doflamingo asked the Marine.

                “That’s Kizaru causing people to hallucinate with his Drug-Drug Fruit!”

**And thus, Law became Vergo Jr.**

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know where the hell this idea came from.  
> Vergo doesn’t acknowledge Aura as his girlfriend. He just uses her to accomplish his tasks. Aura ignores anyone’s attempts at telling her that they aren’t a couple, even when Vergo tells her that.


End file.
